Hiding
by Runelee
Summary: Iris never thought she would be in a situation like this but things are getting tricker who said it would be normal for the sisters? Occ's for House of Hades


**_Cover- _**

**_Name of the series: The Power of Three _**

**_Name of the book: Hiding in the Dark_**

**_Made by : Runelee_**

**_cover : the same house of Hades cover _**

**_Poem: Sometimes I look around and wonder if am I or the others crazy?_**

**_Occ's Character's Profile:_**

**_Name: Iris Launde  
Species: demigod  
Age: 16  
Birthday : 4,15,1997  
Gender: female  
Personality:Smart although not as smart as her younger sister Irisis, bossy , get's her way's when she wants_**

**_Appreance : Black long jet hair, yellow hard eyes, tall , skinny  
I.Q: 174 ( if your I.Q is high like that pretty much you are counted as a Genius )  
_**

**_Lives: ___****Raufeled **

**____****Powers: control's air, can fly, charmspeak cause she was blessed by Aphrodite **

**_Favorite Line: let's say you run , and I watch deal? or do we wanna harm or self right now?_**

**_Style: black skinny jeans with purple french top that touches her shoulder at one side and goes to her hands hald-length with green emerald earning topped out with blue to purple ring note that hang to her shoulders green flat shoes that has a silver stone atteched to it._**

**_Girlfriend/Crush: no crush or boyfriend right now_**

BestFriends: Irisis Launde, Runekee Launde

**_Name: Irisis Launde  
Species: demigod  
Age: 17  
Birthday : 3,29,1996  
Gender: female  
Personality: , Smart , can be a little soft in Iris's point but not much as Runekee_**

**_Appreance : blonde that reacher her shoulders, blue /grey soft eyes , tall , average weight  
I.Q: 189 ( if your I.Q is high like that pretty much you are counted as a Genius )  
_**

**_Lives: ___****Raufeled **

**_Powers: control's water, can cause earth quakes, got wisdom cause she was blessed by Athena_**

**_Favorite Line: look let's just say this isn't gonna come your exactly sugar on the side moment ._**

**_Style: normal blue jeans, with red sleveless top, with blue flat shoes and a white flower necklace_**

**_Girlfriend/Crush: no crush or boyfriend right now_**

BestFriends: Iris Launde, Runekee Launde

**_Name: Runekee Launde_**

**_Species: demigod  
Age: 16  
Birthday : 3,17,1997  
Gender: female  
Personality: , soft, mostly annoyed by Iris being in charge , can be smart when she needs to be_**

**_Appreance : red hair that hangs long to her shoulders. green soft eyes , tall , average weight  
I.Q: 167 ( if your I.Q is high like that pretty much you are counted as a Genius )  
_**

**_Lives: ___****Raufeled **

**_Powers: control's fire, blessed by Hera how to be sneaky in some treaky situations_**

**_Favorite Line: gosh I am so honered to make you scream for your life. _**

**_Style: normal blue jeans, with silver top with red flat shoes and a musical note necklace_**

**_Girlfriend/Crush: no crush or boyfriend right now_**

BestFriends: Irisis Launde, Iris Launde

**_Authors Note: hello! this is my freaky idea of Hades house I made a lot of occ's in the process so please _**

**_be nice in the review's lot's of hugs and love Runelee-_**

_**Plot Line:**_

_**Iris, Irisis, Runekee have been blessed by Hera in the process while they were reaching the Roman camp they carried the Hera to the camp who was disguised as a old lady Hera who was impressed by the girl's gave them three special powers as Iris was the older and more stronger then her sister's she got powers of sky so if she was in the future pretend to be a demigod she got passed as Zeus's or Jupiter's daughter Irisis who was stronger then the younger Runekee one got the power of wind and sea so she could be easily passed as Neptune's daughter Runekee the younger and the weakest one got the power of fire so she could be easily passed as Vulcan's daughter. For their kindness they recived the gift from Hera of Beauty,smartness, and to be talented young women . They decided not to go to the camp their older sister who was Iris had been power -bilended and decided to move into town called Raufeled which was meaning of 'Blessed' the sisters stole the town's joy they made floods earth quakes and thunders strong enough to kill them all sense they have been so angry when Hera didn't made then inmortal's so they could live forever after few years the sister decided they were really gone find out who was stronger so they fighted until there were no mountains, river's and houses they got killed in the process or so as the town fought they decided to not show their faces but the town people were so scared that they were gone revenge them they made a vase of sacrifice so they would leave them alone and to this day they call the vase ' the power of triangle'**_

_**Chapter 1- ( Irisis)**_

_**The eiree voice of leaves getting pushed by the wind, did not made the town more welcoming in fact it made the towns feature more worse then it already was . There wasn't any inch of light, in the dark empty streets. The streets were covered in rocks from the previous battles the town had , which weren't helping the town image then it already was the town was already old it was made in the 1476's . There weren't any street lamps to at least make a little light in the dark streets . There were a little bit amount of tree's so the street's were mostly covered by rocks or broken pieces that were ruined by broken houses or torned houses to be exact . " so what are we suppose to do now?" **_

_** Irisis asked her sisters who were arguing on who got them in the ******__situation they were in now . In Irisis's point the fights seemed a little bit pointless but who was she to say that to Iris? Iris looked away from Runekee who gave a glare__********__" well we know who's fault is we are in this situation " _

_********__she looked with her cat- cold-yellow eyes at Runekee who scoffed _

_********__" Iris we both know who's fault it is !" she shouted at Iris who looked at Runekee like ' hmmf like that's true' _

_********__ " well's just get you away with now Runekee it was your fault since you made the offer" said Iris in her cold-deep voice _

_********__" girls, I am pretty sure it was none of our fault now please stop fighting you seem like both 6 year old fighting for a candy."_

_********__Irisis said which earned a glare from Iris who muttered__********__" adult much?" _

_********__ Runekee gave a simple role eye like " you sure you are not 31 or something?" _

_********__which almost made Irisis gave a glare to both of her sisters " well Iris I gave offer to see who mas most powerful and you excepted not my fault you are so sure of yourself" Runekee scoffed at Iris _

_********__" fine" Runekee said giving in to cold-glare from Iris _

_********__" I heard Gea is making panic more then us" Iris said almost in a jealous-voice_

_********__" so what what is with you and panic? and power?" Runekee said _

_********__" we need power to be on Olympus stupid! " Iris said to Runekee_

_********__'ooh here we go!' Irisis thought as they argued again _

_********__" so as I asked what are we suppose to do?" Irisis said again_

_********__" well , I say we ruin Gea we can help demigods but we need somewhere to train." Iris said_

_********__' well we could go to roman camp can't we ? they have equipments and we could train while everyone thinks we are demigods" Irisis said smiling at them answer ready._

_********__" well that's does sound well" Runekee said_

_********__" that sounds good although we might need to change our appreance " Iris said which Irisis and Runekee nodded_

_********__" but how we don't how make up already in here or wigs or new clothes and.." Runekee trailed off getting a glare from Iris _

_********__" well we have powers do we ?" Irisis said _

_********__"ohh now I now what you mean" Runekee said smirking _

_********__Iris made her hair blonde that curled around her face and the rest hanged from her shoulders and made her cat-hard -yellow eyes go to hard grey/green/blue eyes_

_********__Irisis made her blonde shoulder hanging hair go to red wavy red hair that hanged from her shoulders. She made her soft grey/blue eyes go to brown soft eyes_

_********__Runekee made her Red hanging from her shoulder hair go to Dirty blonde hair that curled around her face that hanged from her shoulders. Her soft green eyes turned up to green/blue eyes._

_********__" so we ready or not?" Iris said signaling she was still the leader_

_********__" yeah or do we think we are turtles or something?" Runekee said getting another glare from Iris_

_********__' wow it must be a record for Runekee she made iris glare like thousand times' Irisis smirked to herself_

_********__" hurry up!" Iris said to Runekee who was still checking her hair deciding she liked it or not_

_********__" gosh stop with the rush! we are not in a race" Runekee said the words slowly_

_********__" yes we are! with Gea" Iris shouted to Runekee which made Irisis smiled _

_********__' so normal her ' she smirked to herself thoughtfully_

_********__when Runekee arrived they started chanting the word that we're gone arrive them in roman camp _

_********__" launde-Darune-Jausn"_

_********__they chanted until what they all saw was darkness._

_********__A/N: hope you enjoyed it sorry if it's to long ! :)_


End file.
